Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years
by princessdaisy01
Summary: This is how I like to think that Luigi and Daisy meet. Daisy is thirteen and Luigi is sixteen. Daisy skipped a grade. They are in high school. Luaisy is by far the cutest couple ever. This is PERFECT for Daisy and Luaisy fans. ENJOY!
1. Daisy's First Day

**This is my version of the Luaisy story. In my version, Daisy and Luigi meet in high school. Daisy is smart enough that she skipped a grade, so she is only thirteen. Luigi is sixteen. Please enjoy! This is my first story, so please review, but be nice. Flames will be deleted. Remember, your reviews determine what happens next in this story, or if it even continues at all.**

**Disclaimer: I only own "The 'S' Girl" and I** **made up the high schools**

* * *

It was Daisy's first day at her new school. Just yesterday, she was in eighth grade saying goodbye to all her friends. Now she was in ninth, trying to find her homeroom. She was so nervous.

This was MKHS, or Mushroom Kingdom High School. Daisy was going here in hopes that nobody would know that she was a princess. She had gone to SLMS (Sarasa Land Middle School), but everyone acted weird around her. That's why she transferred to Mushroom Kingdom School District.

Now, as Daisy walked through her new high school, she looked nothing like a princess. She wore no crown, and she did wear a jacket and jeans. Even so, she was terrified that somebody would scream, "Hey, everybody! It's Princess Daisy of Sarasa Land!" That hadn't happened yet.

* * *

"Hey!" a girl called. Uh-oh. It looked like her secret was out. "Where the heck did you come from?" the girl asked.

"Um... Sarasa Land," Daisy stuttered.

The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, I'm Stephanie. I'm the princess of this school, and I make the rules. It took every ounce of Daisy not to say, _Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the princess of Sarasa Land! _But she managed. As Stephanie walked away, she managed to knock all of Daisy's books out of her hands.

* * *

Daisy tried not to cry as she picked up her own books. Usually, anyone who did that would have been arrested, and somebody else would have gathered her books for her. But those days were gone.

* * *

"Here, let me help." Daisy looked up as an eleventh-grade boy came toward her. This was probably the cutest boy she had ever seen, and he even had a hint of a mustache. "I'm Luigi," he said in a beautiful Italian accent.

"Hi, I'm Daisy," she replied. This was going great. It looked like she was starting to fit in, after all!

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Luigi smiled. "Because I would remember somebody as beautiful as you." Whoa. Daisy was more than fitting in. She was being hit on. An eleventh-grade super-cute Italian boy was hitting on her! Boys had hit on her before, but this was different. Luigi had no idea that Daisy was a princess... did he?

* * *

It was then that Daisy realized that she had been smiling and blushing like an idiot. "Oh.. um.. thanks for the help, but I should get going. I have no Idea where my homeroom is," then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, do you know where Professor Toadworth's room is?"

Luigi grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, that was my homeroom when I was ninth grade."

"Really?" This was awesome. It was like they were meant to be together.

"Yeah. Here, I'll show you the way." When Daisy finally got to her homeroom, Luigi started to leave, but then stopped. "Hey, if you're not doing anything Saturday night, you wanna catch a movie?"

"Sure. See you there," Daisy said. This was great! Class hadn't even started yet, and Daisy already had a date. Now all she had to do was deal with her father...


	2. Daisy's Parents

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys really inspired me. I need to thank _droidcis545 and Coolwater619_. I will keep your advice in mind as I write this. The only reason Luigi and Daisy hit it off so fast is because I imagine it being 'Love at First Sight'. This chapter will be longer than the last, mainly because I enjoy thinking about Daisy's father. You know Nintendrawer from Deviantart? You know her character, King Richard? My King Richard Sarasa is strongly based off of her King Richard, as is my Queen Lillian Sarasa with hers, so if you enjoy them, you might want to check out Nintendrawer's page on DA. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Daisy asks her father about going on her first date. This should be good.**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't really own any characters in this chapter.**

* * *

Daisy's stomach churned with fear as she arrived home. Would her father allow her to go? He had a bit of a temper... and this would be her first date. She couldn't ask her mother, because all she would say would be, "You better ask you father."

Then another, scarier thought struck her. She knew for a fact that Luigi wasn't a prince. She had never really liked the whole, "Oh, a princess should only date a prince, and vice versa." She always found that princes were too stuck-up. However, her father did not exactly agree with that theory. She knew it was a stretch just to convince him not to have betrothed her. She had to argue with him for over a month before he finally gave in. She wasn't sure how he'd react if she wanted to date a commoner.

* * *

_Okay,_ she thought,_ just get it over with. And don't be too upset or surprised if he says no._ Daisy took a deep breath as she walked through the castle to her father's room. He was preparing a speech for the next festival. He looked up. "Yes, Daisy? I am extremely busy."

Daisy bit her lip. _Okay, I might have to beat around the bush a little._ "Yeah, well I just thought I'd tell you about my day. It was my first day, you know.

King Sarasa sighed, put his pen down, and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, Daisy, how was your day? Were people nice?"

Daisy saw her chance, so she began to speak a little faster. "Oh, yeah, there nice people, mean people, and some _r__eally_ nice people. One of which asked me about my Saturday agenda, which I quickly accepted, hoping that you would approve."

King Sarasa laughed. "So, it looks like you fit right in. Now, what prince also goes to your new school? I know that my Daisy wouldn't even consider going out with a commoner. _Right?_"

Daisy began to fear that she might start crying, so she talked even faster. "Yeah, well, that's the thing. See, he's not exactly a prince, but, see, he's really nice and it only matters what's on the inside, right?" Daisy already knew the answer to this.

"What matters is that he's just a commoner. Maybe he somehow knows that you're a princess and is a gold-digger."

"How would he know? I looked nothing like a princess today, and I wasn't even in Sarasa Land."

"Who knows? He could have been in Sarasa Land before and recognized you."

"But-"

"End of story."

* * *

Daisy ran to her room, crying. Even though she had just met Luigi, it upset her that she couldn't go on her first date. She didn't know why it was so important to her, but it felt like they were made for each other. Okay, maybe she had read a lot of romance novels, but that's not the point. The point was that she liked this guy, and he was a definite possibility for her first relationship, with or without her father's approval.

"Daisy? Are you alright?" That was the voice of Queen Sarasa, Daisy's mother. This could be her only hope.

"*Sniff* Oh, Mother, Father won't let me go on a date on Saturday," Daisy cried.

The queen seemed puzzled. "Why not?"

Oh, crap. Daisy's mom was even more into 'Royal Behavior' than her father. Well, here went nothing. "Well, see, here's the thing. See, he's kind of a commoner. But that doesn't matter, right? Because I really like him and if I don't watch a movie with him just because my dad is way too strict, what kind of a reputation would _that_ give me? I would _never _fit in."

Queen Sarasa sighed."Well, as much as I hate to do this, I'm afraid I have to agree with your father. Don't you think it would make you seem a little desperate to date the first commoner who asks you? And besides, what kind of a reputation would you get for dating a commoner?"

Daisy was starting to get angry. "Well, what makes us any better than them, anyway?" she exploded. But as soon as she spoke those words, she wished that she could take them back. Because one look at her other's face told her that she had crossed a line.

"Daisy, I am going to pretend that you didn't say that. End of discussion." And with that, she left the room, leaving Daisy to sulk.

* * *

At school the next day, Daisy looked worriedly around. _Okay. It's going to be okay. But what if I see Luigi again today? What if he asks about Saturday? What if his heart is crushed when I tell him I can't go? What if.. what if...? _Daisy a deep breath. It would be fine. What were the odds that she'd see the same older boy two days in a row?

Whatever those odds were, they obviously were not in Daisy's favor. Because walking down the hall, coming toward Daisy, was that Italian boy who she had though so much about in the past day.

* * *

**Okay, I know that I rushed through school, and that some people have a problem with rushing. I'm not mentioning names (droidcis545), but I just had nothing else in mind for school. I hope that you and Coolwater619 found that I solved some mentioned problems.**

**Yes! I just got done writing this chapter! And guess what? It's almost twice as long as the last. Stay tuned, because I plan to write even longer chapters...**


	3. Daisy's In Trouble

**Yes! Thanks for more reviews! Of course I got more droidcis545 and Coolwater619, but now Midnight-Hime joined the club! She gave me a great idea. Thanks, guys! Yeah, I read them. I considered your advice. And Coolwater619 gave me an idea to twist into my story web :). Now, what will Daisy do? Will she obey her parents? Will she change their minds? Or will she go against them? I don't even know yet!**

**Yea for Midnight-Hime! She knows what's going on! She knows about King Richard's connection to Chuck Norris! Confused? Well, you just need to check out Nintendrawer.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Stephanie, Steve, and George**

* * *

Daisy took in a deep breath. _It'll be fine. Just tell him the truth._ But what if he thought she was lying? Daisy didn't have time to figure that out.

"Hey, Daisy," Luigi said.

"Hey, Luigi. So, I don't hate you. Don't think that."

The Italian scrunched up his eyebrows. "Um, okay. Hey, are you ready for Saturday?"

Daisy swallowed nervously. "Yeah, so, that's the thing. My dad won't let me go."

"Why not?"

Uh-oh. Now what? Daisy wasn't prepared for this. What was she to say? "Um, well, I can't go on a date until I'm, uh, fifteen."

Luigi was silent for a moment. "You hate me."

"No I don't! It's just that I'm only thirteen, see, and my dad is super strict."

Luigi just nodded and walked away. Daisy sighed.

"Smooth."

Daisy recognized that voice anywhere. "Hello, Stephanie."

"You are the biggest wimp in the world."

Daisy put her hands on her on her hips. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that anybody else would just sneak out. But not you. You're too wimpy."

Daisy stomped her foot childishly. "I am not a wimp! And to prove it, I'm going to sneak out on Saturday!"

Stephanie smirked. "Good luck."

* * *

Daisy found Luigi at the end of the day. "Hey, guess what! I don't hate you! And to prove it, I _will_ go out with you on Saturday!"

Luigi raised his eyebrows. "I thought your dad said that you couldn't."

Daisy nodded. "He did. I'm going anyway."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

* * *

Daisy paced nervously in her room. It was now Friday night. Tomorrow, she would sneak out. Why? To impress some boy she barely knew?

"Daisy!" Uh-oh. That was her dad. And by the sound of his voice, he apparently was not a happy camper. Had he somehow found out about her plan to sneak out?

Daisy peeked out of her room. "Yes?"

The king's face did not look happy. Neither did the face of the queen, who was standing right next to her husband. _Oh, crap. This can't be good. They have to know about my plans._ Daisy decided to play dumb. "What is it?"

The king looked even angrier. "You know what it is!" Daisy gulped. "You tried to turn your mother and I against each other because I wouldn't let you date a commoner!"

Daisy sighed silently. _Just play along._ Daisy huffed. "Well, it didn't work, did it?"

The queen crossed her arms. "No, and you're lucky it didn't. You would have gotten yourself into even more trouble."

Daisy's father took a step forward. "You are grounded for three weeks!"

Daisy threw down her arms. "Three weeks? That's ridiculous!"

"End of discussion," Her mother said as she and the king walked away.

* * *

Daisy screamed and sobbed into her pillow. Her plan was hopeless now. That's because whenever she was grounded, she was surrounded by guards constantly. There was no chance of sneaking out with them around. Unless...

Daisy looked over at her guards. It was always two. There were always two guards. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

Steve and George were patrolling this time. _Hmm._ Steve was a good friend who would let her get away anything.

George, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He always made her feel uncomfortable. If he had the chance, he would probably lock her away for all eternity. And he had would be able to do something like that if he caught her leaving the castle.

With this in mind, she snuck onto the castle computer and looked up the guards' work schedules. Steve watched her tonight. George watched her tomorrow night. Daisy would have to leave tonight. This wasn't about sparing a boy's feelings anymore. This was about proving a point to her parents.

"What are you doing?" Daisy stiffened at the sound of George's voice. "You're grounded, remember? That means no computer, no cell phone, no TV, no iPad, no iPod, and most of all, no leaving the castle!"

"Sorry. I, uh, forgot," Daisy mumbled.

"Likely story. This is your warning. Next time, I am reporting straight to your father." _Tattletale,_ Daisy thought as George unplugged the computer.

* * *

**You have my dad to thank for "Three weeks? That's ridiculous!" No, I didn't get grounded for three weeks. We were out grocery shopping, and Dad picked up a box of Cheesy Skillets. He checked the price. "Three dollars? That's ridiculous!" I've been making fun of him for it ever since.**

**Sorry, but this chapter is actually shorter than the last one. But hey, this one has twice as much drama, so it all evens out. Just wait till the next one! The next one is Saturday! I'm so excited! Eeek!**


	4. Daisy's Snuck Out

**Ok, alright... let me just start by apologizing. It's been forever since I uploaded a chapter. I know that. I've just been a little busy between Thanksgiving and Christmas, and I also got a review that bummed me out a little. That's why I feel I need to go over something. Please no negative reviews. If there's something negative you need me to know, just message me. Also, PLEASE just remember that these are fictional characters, not real. Goombella, Luigi will never grow up to "prey on women." He did not have any life-scarring moment. He's not a creeper, he isn't trying to put Daisy on a rocky relationship with her family. Daisy's parents don't know that she's sneaking out. If you don't understand why she got in trouble, reread the last chapter. And finally, I am not just going to make them lose interest in each other, wait ten years, and then get together. I'm sorry if I offended you, I really am, but if you can't handle this story, then read something else. You just completely misinterpreted this story. **

**Oh, and one more thing: Princess Daisy Forever, I don't know when Daisy's going to tell Luigi who she really is. It could be a while.**

**Now that that's out of the way, enjoy this chapter! There will be some excitement!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario peeps.**

* * *

Daisy took in a few deep breaths. She had already gathered all of her sheets. She was preparing to perform an old cliche she had seen on so many movies. She looked around for her guard. George was off duty, and Steve was clearly distracted. Daisy smiled. Guards were trained specifically not to be easily distracted. He probably suspected that she was up to something, and he obviously knew her father. That's why he let her get away with so much.

Daisy's bed wasn't near the window. That would only make her life too easy. It was past midnight, so she was the only person awake besides the night staff. So, quietly, she grabbed the railing of her bed and started to move it. That's when she realized just how heavy a bed really was. She had no choice.

"Um, Steve, could you maybe do me a favor?" Daisy asked.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Daisy took a deep breath. "Could you move my bed over by the window?"

"Why?"

"Well, I just like the view. It helps me sleep."

"Well, that would explain why you're still awake. But what's with the sheets?"

"I got cold."

Steve sighed and moved Daisy's bed.

"Thanks, Steve," Daisy said. Steve winked and walked away.

* * *

Steve was "distracted" again, and Daisy's sheets were all tied together, and the last one was tied to the bed. Daisy opened the window. It was so cold. She would have to be quick before someone noticed the draft. She grabbed her warmest robe, threw the sheets out, and prayed that they wouldn't rip or get untied. Then, holding on tight, Daisy jumped out the window.

* * *

She was sure she was gonna die. Daisy felt like she was falling forever, although it was really only three stories. She couldn't have been falling for more than a minute. She finally hit the ground. Daisy was free.

Free also meant that she was in super-trouble now. Daisy was outside now, in the cold. Not even her thick robe was warm enough, and she still had another day to get through before the date. But she couldn't go back now. She'd be grounded forever with the meanest guards, and Stephanie would make school a living nightmare. No, Daisy would find a way to live this out, and enjoy it, before she lived the rest of her life as a prisoner.

* * *

All of a sudden, Daisy realized that this was a horrible idea. Where would she stay? How would she keep warm? Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go back to the castle. She was just about to try to climb back up the sheets when she heard the alarms. Loud screeching came along with flashing red lights. Then her father's voice came on every loudspeaker in the kingdom.

"Attention! Attention citizens of Sarasa Land! The princess has recently been reported missing! If you see her, please call the castle and bring her if you can. There will be a five thousand dollar reward."

Uh-oh. There was no way Daisy could go back now. Five thousand dollars? Really? The reward could only get higher. People would be desperate to catch her. She only had one choice: Daisy was sneaking over to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

There was no way Daisy could make the trip tonight, so she decided to take shelter and run tomorrow. She found an old shack a little ways from the castle. She opened the door and screamed. What she found was George and another nasty guard.

George smirked. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Daisy started panicking. Oh, what should she do? She had to think fast. So, as her plan to keep safe, Daisy whacked the two guards' heads together. That knocked them right out. Daisy's jaw dropped. How the heck did she do that? She had no time to wonder.

Daisy pulled the guards' bodies outside, walked into the shack, and locked the door behind her. Then she realized that someone probably had a key, so she put up a sign on the door that said, "Top Secret. Keep Out." Then she curled up inside and fell asleep, protected from the cold.

* * *

The morning light poured in through the cracks in the wood, and Daisy woke up. She immediately started freaking out. Why was she here, and not in her comfy bed at the castle? What happened last night? Then she remembered: she had snuck out. It was finally Saturday, and Daisy's watch read nine o'clock A.M. She forgot what time the date was, but she knew it wasn't before seven. Maybe it was seven. Or eight? She didn't want to be early, but at the same time it would be rude to be late.

Daisy screamed. She suddenly realized that she had nothing to wear but her robe and nightgown. Okay, maybe the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom won't recognize me. Daisy found a mirror and inspected herself. She looked like a hobo. Perfect.

* * *

Daisy peeked out of the shack. The coast was clear. She snuck out of the shack and left for the border. It was only about a mile down from the castle. She finally got there and hid behind a bush. From there she had a perfect view. The border was a giant gate. There was a guard who looked at your I.D. and then opened it up. It was busy and the guard looked tired. This should be easy.

Daisy was afraid. Not of the guard, of course, but that someone in a car would recognize her. She took in a deep breath and ran through the gate just as it opened. "Hey! It's the princess!" Daisy heard the call coming from the guard. Crap. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know if she was being followed or not, but she wasn't taking any chances. After she was about half a mile into the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy crashed behind some more bushes.

Daisy panted nonstop until finally her heart rate calmed down. Then she peeked out of the bushes. No guards, no people. Daisy was safe… for now.

* * *

**Wow. That was a chapter worth waiting for, huh? Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I was just building suspense, right? Yes? No? Okay. Be sure to review what you want to happen in the next chapter or what you thought of this one. Remember: keep it positive. So that's all for now. Keep reading!**


End file.
